wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Magic Dream Parade
is an eccentric hero team originally from Boston.The heroes who’d been at the perimeter were approaching now, jogging our way. They would’ve been the final line of defense had the Crowleys kept running. Three heroes local to Boston. All wore bright colors and impractical costumes with extra flaps, layers, and extraneous bits of cloth that made them very ‘costumey’, in a way that made me think of a superhero in a kid’s show. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 ''Modus operandi'' The Super Magic Dream Parade projected an image of over-the-topness, with impractical costumes, ridiculous names, and an air of overconfidence that Victoria likened to superheroes from kids' shows.“It’s why we’re here,” Magic Knight Crash said. He had colored lenses that masked his pupils and irises to make his eyes teal from corner to corner, and his mask covered his eyebrows, making it hard to read his expression. He sounded confident, but the problem with these guys was that their entire persona was over the top confidence. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Despite this, they were willing and even eager to use violence, offhandedly discussing the possibility of killing or maiming.“Would firepower work? Cut or blast through it all?” Dynamite asked. At my nod, she asked, “Can we kill him if he’s too much of a problem?” “Or maim?” Impaler asked. I felt something inside of me die at the question. Yes, I’d threatened maiming, I even used maiming as a necessary tool, when there wasn’t a polite way to remove someone from a fight. Impaler was trying so hard to celebrate it and make it her thing. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Members *Magic Knight Crash *Mystic Magic Impaler *Dynamite Warrior Dash Fantastic History Background All three heroes were from Boston. Magic Knight Crash and Mystic Magic Impaler were a known partnership operating prior to Gold Morning. They had a reputation for being somewhat unreliable, with a tendency to desert during crises.That wasn’t me jumping to conclusions. I knew of the M.K.C. and M.M.I. pairing from before Gold Morning. I’d been aware they’d made it through that, and their names had come up during the planning for this thing. They’d been a ‘we’ll call and see if they’ll help’. Despite appearances and past history, Tattletale had insisted they were trustworthy. I’d secretly hoped they flake out like they’d been known to in past crises, even at the same time I’d known we needed all the assistance we could get. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.9 Post-Gold Morning The team survived Gold Morning and established themselves in the City, in the neighborhood of New Boston. Post-Fallen Fall As the therapy team pursued the Fallen who had escaped into the City following the assault on the Mathers base, Super Magic Dream Parade was one of the independent heroes Tattletale called upon to help, with Imp apparently calling in a favor.The Boston neighorhoods had heroes of their own. Independents, and small teams separate from the Wardens. With Tattletale making the calls, we had their help. There were others, but Tattletale felt they were a risk, with a chance of moles and troublemakers, and I believed her. - Excerpt from Pitch 6.8 Victoria eventually left them to watch over and deal with the Crowleys. They did not seem to be one of the teams that Breakthrough invited to be part of their hero network, but apparently had gotten word of what they were doing and gave a referral to the Major Malfunctions.It would have been easy to dismiss them, or to disparage them. They had dropped out of school to be heroes and had no wins. The lack of education was clear in the spelling errors. It worried me a bit that their referral had come from ‘Super Magic Dream Parade’, the loopy team from Boston, who had apparently heard about what we were doing and passed on word. - Excerpt from Beacon 8.7 Post-Goddess' Takeover Super Magic Dream Parade was contacted by the same anonymous profile on PHO that contacted the Navigators prior to their attack, with a query about a magazine shoot. They did not see the message until the next morning, by which time Breakthrough had already warned them about the bait message.“Dragon identified the source of two messages that went out last night,” I said. “The first was to the Navigators. The second to Super Magic Dream Parade, shortly after.” “They’re absent,” Cinereal noted. “Are they scared?” “They’re fearless,” Lark said. “They’re staying in a secure location. They apparently don’t check Parahumans Online often. They found both the warning email and the message on PHO this morning, on waking up,” I explained. “The bait was a query about a magazine shoot.” “The first issue of the revitalized Nippon Dirge,” Tristan noted. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.11 Post-Time Bubble Pop Were allowed to go all-out on unspecified villain group based on falsified information.“Yes,” Dragon said. “The two other entries I found before other things demanded my attention dated to when the villains were lashing out violently. One was a false piece of surveillance, suggesting one group had been more violent than they were. It impacted decisions we made and how we signed off on Super Magic Dream Parade going all-out against those villains. - Excerpt from Black 13.11 It was later revealed as a third Teacher's ploy against them.“They were part of Teacher’s campaign. They got targeted.” “Yeah. Three times.” ... “They were lined up for an ambush like the Navigators were and then slept through it, their reputation was attacked like yours was, and they were the capes sent after a villain team Teacher set up to look more dangerous than they were.” ... “Why was he so interested in them?” I asked. “Because they were easy marks?” “They think it’s because Magic Knight Crash knew two Teacher thralls, once. One escaped, the other was in Teacher’s employ.” - Excerpt from Infrared 19.5 The Ice Breaks Presumably, they were busy with another titan, but eventually they reinforced the group of heroes, that was fighting titans Eve and Oberon.Radiation 18.5 They were defending Shin portal from Fortuna and her Titans, leading to Mystic Magic Impaler being turned into a Titan herself.Infrared 19.5 Site Navigation Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes